USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
|registry = -1701-E |commissioned = 2372 |status = Active |owner = Starfleet |captain = Jean-Luc Picard |affiliation = United Federation of Planets }} The USS Enterprise ( -1701-E) was a Federation starship in service with Starfleet. Launched in 2372 under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, it was the sixth Federation starship to bear . History Construction and launch The Enterprise was launched in 2372, on stardate 49827.5 and was, at the time, the most advanced starship in the fleet. She was constructed at the orbiting Earth. Captain Jean-Luc Picard assumed command shortly after the vessel's christening, just over a year following the destruction of her predecessor. Most of Picard's crew from the were reassigned to the Enterprise-E. In service Sometime between 2375 and 2380, the Enterprise underwent a major refit. Four additional aft-facing tubes were added, along with one more forward-facing tube: a twin launcher aft of the , a single launcher above the aft hangar deck, and a single launcher at the forward base of the bridge terracing. The bridge was refitted with handrails and the consoles were improved across the port and starboard walls with more detailed displays. Additionally, new nacelle pylons were fitted at that time, slightly longer, broader and more sharply swept than the originals, and fitted with four additional s. In 2380, the Enterprise returned to Earth for the wedding of William T. Riker and Deanna Troi. She departed for , where another ceremony, a traditional Betazoid wedding, was scheduled. While en route, the ship detected unusual signals from the , discovering another , the prototype B-4. Shortly following, the Enterprise was ordered to Romulus for a meeting with the new , Shinzon, who wanted to initiate peace talks. Both the discovery of B-4 and the peace overtures turned out to be a ruse to capture Captain Picard and discover tactical positions of Starfleet vessels. Once it became clear Shinzon was going to use his starship, the Scimitar, to destroy all life on Earth and wage war on the Federation, the Enterprise was to join and make a stand against Shinzon. Shinzon caught up to the Enterprise in the Bassen Rift, and in the ensuing confrontation, the vessel was severely damaged, including a major hull breach on the bridge, destroying the and controls and disabling the warp core. As a last resort, Picard ordered Deanna Troi to take control of the Enterprise and have it ram the Scimitar, causing the destruction of much of the 's forward area. The collision disabled the Scimitar, but Shinzon, driven by vengeance, activated his deadly weapon and trained it on the Enterprise. The weapon was overloaded and the Scimitar was destroyed due to interference from Commander Data, who sacrificed himself to save the Enterprise, Picard, and, indirectly, Earth. Following the Scimitar incident, the Enterprise returned to Earth where it underwent an extensive refit in one of the orbiting spacedocks for several weeks. Six weeks following the Battle of the Bassen Rift, the Enterprise was sent to explore the Denab system. Several new officers joined the Enterprise crew at this time, including: Commander Martin Madden, the new ; Lt. Commander Miranda Kadohata, the new ; Lieutenant Dina Elfiki, the Enterprise-E's first official ; and Lieutenant Joanna Faur, the new . Technical information In her original configuration, the Enterprise-E was 685 meters long and had 24 decks. She was equipped with twelve phaser arrays and five torpedo tubes. By 2380, the Enterprise-E had undergone at least one refit, including four additional phaser arrays and five additional torpedo tubes. The number of decks was also increased by five to a total of 29. Sections included , , (on Deck 11), and one ward. and sickbay were on Deck 16. The ship could be controlled by a located on the bridge. She was also the first Enterprise to be equipped with an . The Enterprise carried a of as well as numerous other forms of transportation including a warp-capable , the , and a special multipurpose shuttlecraft, the . The yacht was installed as a part of the saucer section, and detached upon deployment. Other auxiliary craft were launched from two s; one at the aft end of the secondary hull, and another near the aft end of the primary hull. Personnel Command crew * (CO) **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2372 - ) * (XO) **Commander William T. Riker (2372 - 2380) **Commander Martin Madden (2380 - ) * / **Lieutenant Commander Worf (2380 - ) * (conn) **Lieutenant (2373) **Ensign / Lieutenant (2375 - 2379) **Lieutenant (2380, KIA) **Lieutenant Joanna Faur (2380 - ) * (ops) **Lieutenant Commander Data (2372 - 2380) **Lieutenant Commander Miranda Kadohata (2380 - ) * **Lieutenant Dina Elfiki (2380 - ) * **Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge (2372 - ) * (CMO) **Commander Beverly Crusher (2372 - ) * **Commander Deanna Troi (2372 - 2380) **Lieutenant Hegol Den (2380 - ) Appendices Appearances * * * * Notes and references External links Navigation